injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of Kaiju And Daikaiju (Injustice: The End Of The Legacy Character Page)
This is a list of Kaiju and Daikaiju that make an appearance in the stories created by Seancrl001. List: 1. Godzilla/Godzillasaurus 2. King Kong 3. Gamera/Toto 4. Ultraman 5. Gigan 6. King Ghidorah 7. Mothra/Mothra Leo 8. Rodan 9. Aniguirus 10. Varan 11. Jet Jaguar 12. King Caesar 13. Baragon 14. Battra 15. Megalon 16. Manda 17. Kumonga 18. Kamacuras 19. Orga 20. Megaguirus 21. Hedorah 22. Biollante 23. Gorosaurus 24. Titanosaurus 25. Oodako 26. Ookondoru 27. Moguera 28. Gaira 29. Sanda 30. Frankenstein 31. SpaceGodzilla 32. Destoroyah 33. Minya/(Minilla) 34. Baby Godzilla/Little Godzilla/Godzilla Junior/Final Wars Godzilla 35. Maguma 36. Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah 37. Desghidorah 38. Gezora 39. Ganimes 40. Kamoebas Category:Godzilla (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gamera (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:King Kong (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ultraman (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Mothra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Rodan (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:King Caesar (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Jet Jaguar (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gigan (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Megalon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Orga (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Megaguirus (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kamacuras (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kumonga (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Biollante (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Hedorah (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Varan (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Aniguirus (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Baragon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Battra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Manda (Godzilla) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gabara (Godzilla) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:King Ghidorah (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gorosaurus (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Titanosaurus (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Oodako (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ookondoru (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Frankenstein's Monster (Godzilla) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gaira (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Sanda (Godzilla) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:SpaceGodzilla (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Maguma (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Ganimes (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gezora (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Kamoebas (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Barugon (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Gyaos (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Space Gyaos (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Viras (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Guiron (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Jiger (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Zigra (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Garasharp (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Legion (Gamera) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses) Category:Iris "Irys" (Gamera) (Seancrl001's Injustice Series DLC Characters And Bosses)